Locker Adventure
by Manya91
Summary: Captain Wesker and Jill have some alone time in the lockers.


_This fiction is for April … and this will be the ONLY Wesker/Jill smut I will ever write. No offense to any of the shippers, but I usually only do lesbian smut. Seeing as I am one myself. So writing about cock … so not my thing ! so I apologise if some parts read a bit awkward, because it feels awkward to write it. Anyway. I hope you enjoy. I do not have a beta for this, seeing as all my beta readers are lesbian and they would not thank me for making them read this! _

Jill got dragged into the locker room, a strong hand covering her mouth. She protested, kicking behind her as strongly as she could. "Shut up Jill. You're going to get us both caught!" Wesker whispered hotly in her ear. "Give me a fucking warning next time!" Jill softly slapped behind her. "Oh, you wanna play it rough Valentine?" from the first time they had sex in the locker room, Captain Wesker had always called her Valentine, instead of Jill. It didn't always bug her, but sometimes she wish he wouldn't be so cold to her. "When will you ever call me by my first name? Instead of my last?" Wesker smirked his super magic smirk and didn't give an answer. "Just stay quiet for a while" he growled lightly.

A bulge was already forming in his pants, Jill could feel it trough their pants. She moved her ass backwards, rubbing against the bulge. She moaned ever so softly at the feel of the cock against her. Wesker was having trouble not to push Jill away from him and have her right there and then. But Chris was still in the office. They couldn't get caught. Because that would mean that Jill would have to transfer to a different team. Jill put more pressure pushing against his bulging dick. Wesker grunted and Jill smiled smugly. She was the only one who could ever get such a response from her stoic captain. "Settle down Jill. Chris is still in the office. We can not get caught" she merely shrugged her shoulders and turned around. Putting her hand directly on his cock, rubbing. "What makes you think I care right at this point? I just want that big cock inside of me. Right. Fucking. Now." She punctuated each word with a tug at his penis.

Jill quickly undid her shirt, unclasping her bra and took off her pants. Bringing her panties down with it. She sat down on the bench. Laying backwards, showing her already wet pussy to him as she started to fondle with her breasts. "You really just want to stand there and do nothing? Cause.." she trailed her hand slowly down south "…I really don't want to take care of myself tonight" she said as she rubbed over her clit. A sigh and shudder releasing from her. Wesker released another grunt, this time more of appreciation. She eyed him up, still standing there, quietly, the bulge becoming bigger as his penis got more erect. She smirked, evilly, as she entered herself with two fingers, her hips bucking up. She glanced at her captain and became immediately more aroused. He was standing there, with nothing on. His cock pointing forward.

"Changed your mind captain?" he said nothing, he simply grabbed her wrist and yanked her hand away from her crotch. He used his penis to rub along the length of her pussy. Putting extra pressure on her clit. She moved her hips up in time for Wesker to slip his cock inside her wet opening. He grunted, annoyed. "Haven't you learned by now that you need to wait till its time? I like to take my time with your cunt. Don't you get that?" he handled her roughly, demanded her to lay down on her stomach. She did as she was told and put her ass up. She knew what was coming. She knew what her punishment would be. She didn't mind. In fact, she knew all too well what would happen next. Its why she did it in the first place. He entered her pussy from behind. Slow. Excruciating slow. Entering, but not fully. Giving her the pleasure she wants, but taking it away just as fast. "You know what's coming next right? You know what you have gotten yourself into. I know you know. You're not stupid" Wesker practically growled. He pushed in hard and inconsiderate. Jill yelped out of pain and pleasure.

He was going slow again, for a couple of thrust. Giving Jill some time to compose herself. Then he went in hard and fast again. Thrust after thrust. No stopping. Not giving her time to breath. In and out. Fast but steady and pleasurable. Jill was coming and he could feel it. Instead of speeding up he suddenly pulled out. Jill cried out in frustration. "Don't stop. Please don't stop. I'm so close" she begged, but to no use. He manoeuvred his body over hers. His hand cupping her dripping wet pussy. "Say you wont take initiative again" he growled into her ear as he pinched her clit, making sure that his nails dug deeply into the bundle of nerves. "Say it!" he growled louder. Pinching again. "I wont. I wont" she stammered. But he didn't accept it. He moved backwards, teasing her ass with his cock. "Say it louder Valentine" she swallowed the forming lump in her throat. "I wont take initiative again" she said in one breath. As response Wesker thrust forward.

Jill moaned loudly and Wesker stopped thrusting. "You have to keep quiet or I will fully stop!" Jill grunts out in frustration. "if you wouldn't have such a long and hard cock, I wouldn't have any trouble in staying quiet" she pants heavily, "now get back to business. cause I have no intention to going home, while you haven't gotten me off with that gorgeous cock of yours" she said as she pushed herself onto his cock. Wesker obliged, it wasn't like he was planning to stop anyway. He was just as turned on as Jill was. If not more. They were both almost ready to come. It would only take a couple of thrusts. Wesker gave as much force as he could muster with his thrusts, burying his cock deep within Jill as she tried to cover up every moan erupting from her. "I...I'm coming" she panted, completely out of breath. Wesker grunted and moaned as he grabbed Jill by the hips and pushed himself deeper inside of her. His balls hitting the opening of her vagina with every thrust. She moaned as she said "I want you inside of my pussy. Please" he listened to her as he pulled out and painfully thrust his cock inside her pussy. Making sure that every movement hurt.

That every movement caused his balls to slam into her clit, turning his hips to cause more friction with her clit and to make sure that her special spot was hit with each thrust. Jill cried out as she exploded with ecstasy. But Wesker didn't stop. He kept thrusting, harder and harder. Un till he to reached his climax, still buried deep within Jill. He kept thrusting, softer this time, but he kept going. Jill was still panting, trying to get back on planet earth. She regained most of her motor functions. The Captain pulled out and Jill moved on her back. "You need to get dressed and go home. Before Chris walks in" she grinned "Of course. Mister Captain doesn't like a thank you after a really good fuck"


End file.
